Memories In Time
by Angelstarx3
Summary: ItaSakuSasu - Sakura was adopted by the Uchiha clan, but she knew she didn't belong. An assasin wipes out the clan except the 3 kids, and they part to find their own dreams. Six years later, they meet... - Full summary inside, R&R! Chapter 2 up! -
1. Bid Goodbye

**Memories in Time  
Chapter One: Bid Goodbye  
Full Summary:  
**Sakura was adopted by the Uchiha clan at a tender age of four, but as she grew up, she was teased by people she knew that she was completely different from the members of the Uchiha clan. Growing up, she realized that she indeed didn't belong there, and she must find her own identity. However, an assassin wipes out the entire clan except Itachi, Sasuke, and her. Each of them takes their own path to fulfill their dreams, but what happens when they meet up six years later, with Itachi as the world's most wanted criminal, Sasuke as the Konoha heartthrob, and Sakura as the 'Princess' and sweetheart of the Ice village? Sibling love or not, who's to judge?**  
Disclaimer: **  
How dumb can this get? -Sigh- I do NOT own Naruto. The brilliant Masashi Kishimoto-sama does. Are you happy now?  
**A/N:  
**MY second story! This plot bunny just bit me out of nowhere, so here it is. -Smirk- I'll be expecting reviews!  
Now, tell me if you love this story. If you do, give me a candy and I'll continue.  
If you don't, you can bash my face into a pulp, and I'll delete this.

**-x-**

"_So this is the end?"_

_The sentence hung in mid-air as the three youngsters stood at the gates of Konoha, the eldest raising an eyebrow questioningly at the other two, his gravity-defying raven hair swishing in the cold wind along with his black mourning robe. He had dark onyx eyes, and was obviously the tallest of the three. His face was sculpted into those kinds of sexy looks that girls would have a nosebleed at, and he carried a large grey backpack on his shoulder. The other male bowed his head, obviously upset, regret filling his equally deep onyx eyes. He had the exact same features as his elder brother: hair, eyes, killer looks that have yet to be developed. Clad in a mourning robe as well, he was the only one who didn't carry a bag with him. _

"_I guess so; from this day onwards, each of us will walk a different path, to pursue our own dreams and desires."_

_The words came out of soft, pink lips, its owner having the same sad expression on her face, glancing down at the simple black kimono that she adorned. She had pink locks and jade green eyes; completely different from any member of the Uchiha clan, even though she'd stayed with them for six years of her life. She wasn't an Uchiha, and she knew that now, after looking at all her so-called relatives that attended the funeral. All of them had the same hair and eyes; she was the only odd one out, and she was always teased by others, telling her that she was like an extra. Not needed, not wanted, and abandoned someday. _

_The two males glanced at the pretty female, in awe at her profound language. She simply smiled and kicked a stone off the path, sending it rattling its way into a bush. "See, I don't mind that I don't have the Sharingan, or the fact that I probably won't ever master the fireball jutsu; winning you boys in terms of language skills is enough." She plastered a fake smile onto her face, but she knew that her brothers had realized a long time ago that it was all pretence: she had always watched in the sidelines while they trained with their father. _

"_Hey, I know that mother and father have just been buried a few days ago, but can you guys please stop giving me that emo expression like you're going to attempt suicide?"_

"_Hn. You're always the cheerful one, remember, Sakura?"_

"_Awe, but still, you could always try to look cheerful for other people, Itachi-__**chan**__."_

_A light smirk crossed Itachi's face as he heard what Sakura had added behind his name. If it were any other person, he'd have beaten then to a pulp and crushed all their bones. She was the only one who was allowed to call him by her 'nickname' for him, and she knew that, using it to her advantage to make him smile every single time that she made him unhappy._

"_Hai, Sakura-chan; we'll try to look cheerful like you, right, Sasuke-chan?"_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes at the suffix added to his name, and Sakura laughed; a tinkling noise that floated away in the wind. She ran a hand through the strands of hair obstructing her view of her two dear brothers, wanting to memorize each of their features as clearly as she could before they parted ways. Once she was sure she could remember Itachi no matter what he might look like in the distant future, she sneaked a peek at Sasuke, her heart thumping rapidly. _

_He'd been the one who'd found her crying in the streets._

_He'd been the one who'd handed her a tissue._

_He'd been the one who'd brushed away her tears with his gentle hand._

_He'd been the one who'd held her close when she'd wrapped her arms around him, crying her heart out._

_He'd been the one who'd brought her to her adoptive parents, and asked them whether she could stay._

_He'd been the one who'd taught her all that she knew._

_He'd been the one who'd protected her from bullies on her first day at school._

_He'd been the one who'd told her that he'd love her, forever and beyond. She was so grateful and happy at those words, even if she knew that it was only in a sisterly-brotherly way._

_Itachi sighed, shifting his bag so that the straps rested on his shoulders more comfortably. "Well then, remember that you can always contact me through Star, Sakura-chan; the same for you and Night, Sasuke-chan." he said quietly, his voice barely above a murmur, and Sakura and Sasuke nodded their heads ever so slightly. They knew that even though Itachi always acted like he was better than the both of them because he was older, he didn't want to leave them alone to fend for themselves as well, because he truly cared for and loved them with all of his heart deep inside. An eagle swooped down and landed on Itachi's shoulder, nuzzling the side of his face with its beak, and he caressed the magnificent creature gently. "Eclipse and I will be waiting for your messages."_

_A pang of sadness hit Sakura's heart at leaving the two people that she'd loved the most. They had given so much to her, and even if she felt like she didn't deserve them any longer, she wished that she could return something to them; something to keep in all of their memories for an eternity. Her hand slipped into the side pocket of her kimono, fingering the three objects hidden in there, not daring to give the other two to them in fear of being rejected. Biting her lip, she gathered up her courage and pulled them out, holding them out towards the two._

"_I made something for all of us, so that we can remember that we once had a bond with each other."_

_Itachi and Sasuke glanced at the glittering objects dangling from their sister's outstretched hand. Three necklaces, with three different charms attached to them. One was with a single shooting star; they knew that it belonged to Sakura just by that single little charm, since she had apparently made the patterns from their eagles' names. She took it and draped it over her neck before glancing down at the other two: a half-sun, half hidden by the moon, definitely meant a solar eclipse. The other was a simple crescent moon, a symbol for the night. She went over to Itachi, poked him so that he laughingly bowed his head down, and draped the masterpiece over his neck before giving him a quick, tight hug. _

_She let go of him, tears brewing up in her eyes, threatening to spill out and tell the others that she was a weakling inside. She held them back, going over to Sasuke slowly so that she could spend a longer time with her brothers with her, and did the same as she did to Itachi. This hug, though, was just that little bit longer; that little bit more sorrow, and that little bit more of seeking comfort as he wrapped his arms around her. She drew back soon enough though, wiping away the tears that were too stubborn to listen to her mind, and managed a weak smile._

"_Goodbye, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun. If we meet again…don't ever forget me, alright?"_

"_Of course not, silly little sister. I'll never forget you."_

_Itachi smiled, before turning his back on them and leaving, hiding his emotions behind a smiling mask. Sakura turned to Sasuke, her eyes almost pleading, begging him to stay; but what came out of her cupid-bow mouth was a different matter altogether._

"_I love you, now and forever, Sasuke-kun. Goodbye."_

_And with that, she turned and ran, wiping away the tears that clouded her vision with a single hand. She meant what she had said, just not in the way that Sasuke had told her in…_

--

**A/N:  
**I hope you guys enjoyed this little prologue of mine. In case you're confused on what Night, Star and Eclipse are, they're eagles, trained to go to whomever the owner wishes. I know, style, right?  
Review or I won't update! -Sticks out tongue-


	2. Ice Princess

**Memories in Time  
Chapter Two: Ice Princess**

Disclaimer:   
Me no own, you no sue; simple enough? Good.

**A/N:  
**Alright, here's the second chapter to my second story. I don't see my candy. -Pouts-  
Anyway, I hope you guys like this. It was tough, trying to picture what a cold-hearted female would be like.

**Reviews Replies: **

it'sSAOVADY - Aw, thank you for the lovely review! (:

CherryBlossom555 - I read your stories and voted on your poll. Thanks for the review! (:

Abused and Used - Aa; thank you for the review! (:

-x-

Complete, utter, inconceivably dark blackness surrounded her.

Where was she?

How did she get here?

Why was she here?

To the darkness, she asked these questions.

And from the darkness, she received no answer.

Then, slowly, it started as a whisper that gradually grew louder.

-

"_How do you determine the __**winners**__ and the__** losers**__?_"

A voice; who was talking to her, and where did it come from? It sounded male, and there was a definite note of iron in that tone.

"_If you have the power to make a difference, why not put it to __**good**__ use?_"

"_Everyone's fighting desperately to protect the things that are so important to us; what about __**you**__?!"_

"_But you're already a traitor to your hometown, are you not? You chose to __**run away**__, to Ice, and never to return to __**Konoha**__."_

"_What gives you the right to sound so __**superior**__?!__"_

"_You are the dream of humanity, Haruno Sakura. You are the __**epitome of perfection**__; every girl wants to be you, and every guy wants you."_

"_There would be no __**wars**__ in this world if things could be resolved through discussion."_

"_So you want to be a __**coward**__ and run away, huh?!"_

"_It really makes you wonder if the only option is for one of us to __**destroy each other**__."_

"_We know the reason why you're kind. It's because __**you are you**__, Sakura-chan, and nobody can change that."_

"_**I love you**__, Sakura-chan. And that will never ever change; remember that." _

-

Emotions that she didn't understand the reasons behind were attached to those voices, and they flooded through her with all the force and power of a tsunami.

Confusion, fear, anger, helplessness, joy, regret, affection, the list was nearly endless.

But the voices…so many voices saying so many things all at once.

It hurts to know what was said, yet completely not understand at all.

Eventually, the voices softened to a dull noise. Then, at some point, they stopped altogether, leaving her emotionally numb as she continued to float aimlessly through the darkness that she happily surrendered herself to.

-

After what felt like an eternity to the young lady, the world of darkness from which she'd been encompassed in for as long as she could remember began to shimmer slightly. A feeling of weariness and complete disorientation washed over her; the world seemed to be spinning at tremendous velocity and her body was sluggishly attempting to follow it in a futile attempt.

"She's waking up." a nearby voice said, seeming to have come from somewhere beyond the darkness.

Oh no, were those voices back?! She really didn't want to have to deal them now! She was still emotionally exhausted, and she felt like she couldn't cope with more of those right now. However, her body disagreed: it was time to wake up; they had slept long enough.

Blearily fluttering her eyes open, she became aware of a light. It seemed to be shrouded over by something, dimming it partially. However, the longer she focused on it, the brighter it became. Yet the brighter it became, the more it began to hurt her eyes. Letting out a small whimper of pain, she tried turning her head away from the light, and to her immense relief, it did help a bit.

"Welcome back among the living, Sakura-sama." the voice from earlier piped up, much clearer than before. As it echoed in her drowsy head, a hand grabbed her jaw and turned it back straight as another hand gently cracked open her jade green one at a time.

"I…I…don't feel well," she managed to mutter out, barely above a whisper, as the world suddenly started spinning again. Oh, to hell with this.

"That doesn't surprise me one bit." Sai said quietly. He finally released the poor, fragile human after helping her to sit up. "Given what your body had gone through before the rest of us found you, I'm honestly surprised that you'd even survived for as long as you did, Captain."

"What…are you talking…about?"

"You were engaged in combat with one of the Akatsuki, remember? When we got there, he was already dead, and you were barely breathing."

She shook her head as a sudden blast of memory hit her head, and it caused a sharp, sudden bout of nausea swept through her and forced her to retreat back to the position that her body had just vacated. She had only just managed to settle herself through sheer force of will, and this had to happen. So lost in her determination of suppressing her sudden need to throw up, she didn't even notice Sai sigh and inject her arm with a syringe.

"Try not to move too much just yet." Sai ordered as he gently withdrew the needle. "Your body still needs to readjust to consciousness and you're still too weak to fight. You need some more rest. Those sedatives I just gave you should help you with that."

"Where am I?" she asked, staggering up on her feet and bonking her head against hard wood, causing her to fall back down to a sitting position on her rear.

"Currently riding in a carriage; you've been out cold for 4 days straight." Sai answered, his voice filled with practiced ease.

"Four days?" she repeated, listening to her echo rebound all about the tiny vehicle, not at all surprised. "I guess that's why…"

Sai raised an eyebrow, curious to know what she was talking about, and she simply shook her head. "So I'm considered a nobody now, since I can't even fight, huh?"

Sai sighed and shook his head, reaching out to ruffle her hair in an affectionate manner. "The only person who's a nobody is someone who's completely and utterly given up their will to live life to its fullest capacity, Sakura-sama. Tell me, do you lack the willpower to survive?"

Pure steel glinted in her jade green eyes as her small smile was momentarily overridden by a frown. "Fuck off, Sai."

A small smirk graced his lips as he nodded in approval.

"Now that's the right attitude for an ANBU captain and the famed 'Princess' of our village."

**A/N:**

Man, I feel so inadequate, typing out such a SHORT chapter like that. -Groans-

I promise I'll get better, though!


End file.
